50 Sentences for RufusYuffie
by Different Perspective
Summary: Don't kill me. oO It's a weird pairing, but I wanted to try it. 50 sentences for RufusYuffie, each of them different. After Advent Children. OOCness!
1. Set Alpha

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all characters go to Square-Enix. Lots of OOC, as usual

#01 – Comfort:  
Even though Rufus doesn't ask for comfort, Yuffie gives it to him anyways, by simply staying by his side always.

#02 – Kiss:  
Yuffie thought she died when Rufus kissed her, especially since she didn't taste alcohol this time.

#03 – Soft:  
Yuffie was surprised that Rufus' outer coat was really soft; it looked rough on the outside, but it also defines Rufus himself.

#04 – Pain:  
Rufus had a lot of pain in his life, some bigger than others, but when he saw Yuffie all bloodied up, he felt the greatest pain of all.

#05 – Potatoes:  
Yuffie laughed at Rufus when he tried to peel a potato, it seems that the President couldn't do the simplest things.

#06 – Rain:  
Rufus always hated the rain, for it ruined all of his clothes and electronics, but when he saw how Yuffie's clothes got stuck to her skin, he decided that the rain wasn't so bad after all.

#07 – Chocolate:  
Yuffie thought that chocolate wasn't very useful, but after she saw Rufus almost going hyper over it, she thought even food had its uses.

#08 – Happiness:  
Rufus never associated himself with the word "happy," but he has done a lot of associating with it once Yuffie came into his life.

#09 – Telephone:  
Yuffie always looked peeved when Rufus talked on his PHS to other executives, since he always seemed to ignore her during these times.

#10 – Ears:  
Rufus sometimes wonders if Yuffie has any ears, for she doesn't always listen to what he is saying, but he just decides that she is deaf to reasoning.

#11 – Name:  
Yuffie always hated Shinra for destroying her hometown, but she realized that is just a name that sometimes Rufus himself hated a lot.

#12 – Sensual:  
Rufus always thought that Yuffie was trying to be sensual, wearing next to nothing every single day; he later changed his opinion after she punched his lights out.

#13 – Death:  
Rufus has seen many people die throughout his life, some caused by himself sometimes, but he never thought Yuffie could die.

#14 – Sex:  
A naked Yuffie and Rufus had no idea what to do next, for both of them were still virgins.

#15 – Touch:  
Sometimes Rufus just wanted to touch Yuffie's hand, to make sure that he is still human inside.

#16 – Weakness:  
Yuffie knew that Rufus had his own weaknesses, but she will be there to help him through it.

#17 – Tears:  
Aeris once said, "Nobody has seen him bleed or cry," but when Rufus found a very faint pulse left in Yuffie, he felt tears roll down his cheeks and hugged her in relief.

#18 – Speed:  
Yuffie always made a big emphasis on speed, for it is handy when fighting monsters, but it also allowed her to steal a quick kiss from Rufus before he had to go to a meeting.

#19 – Wind:  
Yuffie loved the wind, she felt free when she jumped in the air, but she mostly liked it to see the annoyance on Rufus' face when it messed up his hair.

#20 – Freedom:  
Rufus always thought he was bound to the Shin-Ra Company, never free to do any other thing, but being with Yuffie always provided the freedom he really wanted.

#21 – Life:  
Yuffie trusted Rufus with her life; she just hoped that Rufus trusted his life to her in return.

#22 – Jealousy:  
Rufus always had a foreign feeling when Yuffie chatted happily with Cloud or someone else from AVALANCHE; only recently did he realize that he was jealous of them.

#23 – Hands:  
Yuffie listened silently when Rufus told her that his hands are covered in blood, she responded that her hands are covered too, for she killed so many SOLDIERS in her revenge and anger.

#24 – Taste:  
Yuffie never really cared high-class things, but the taste of his mouth on hers was an exception to that rule.

#25 – Devotion:  
Rufus used to be only devoted to his work, but when the ninja came along, he was then devoted to the work of keeping Yuffie out of trouble.

#26 – Forever:  
Rufus knew that being together with Yuffie forever was impossible, but he'll make sure that he will try is hardest to stay by her side as long as he'll live.

#27 – Blood:  
Rufus never saw so much blood in his life when an assassin thrust his sword through Yuffie's chest, but he realized that there was a lot more blood when he brutally shot the assassin 50 times.

#28 – Sickness:  
Yuffie made chicken soup for Rufus when he was sick, it always works since he had to throw up in the toilet afterwards, making him feel better.

#29 – Melody:  
Yuffie liked listening to Rufus play a soothing melody on the piano, so she asked him where he learned how to play that song, he said that it was one of the few things that he remembered about his real mom, when she played the melody with a young Rufus on her lap.

#30 – Star:  
As they went star gazing, Yuffie asked Rufus if he wishes on shooting stars, he said that he doesn't have to, he has the brightest star sitting right next to him.

#31 – Home:  
Rufus felt at home whenever Yuffie was near him.

#32 – Confusion:  
Rufus blinked in confusion when Yuffie talked about have a period and something about tampons, he decided that he rather not find out.

#33 – Fear:  
Yuffie always felt a little fear when Rufus sometimes lost himself, dead bodies littering the ground with multiple shotgun holes through them.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder:  
Rufus didn't really like thunder, since it usually made the power go out, but scaring Yuffie in the dark was more than enough to satisfy him.

#35 – Bonds:  
Yuffie grinned in triumph when she bound a shocked Rufus to his bed by handcuffing him, she looked at all of the items she brought with her and grinned evilly, let the torture commence!

#36 – Market:  
Rufus didn't know why he had to go to the market with Yuffie, but later as he struggled to hold all of her shopping bags, he found the reason.

#37 – Technology:  
Rufus usually understood all of the technological items that were made in his company; he hoped that someone would make an item that would help him understand Yuffie.

#38 – Gift:  
Rufus did not know why Yuffie gave him a book called, "Romance for Dummies," so he just hit her head with the book.

#39 – Smile:  
When Rufus smiled, not evilly or in pain, Yuffie felt that she accomplished her greatest mission.

#40 – Innocence:  
When Yuffie asked him a ton of innocent questions about the roller coaster in the Gold Saucer, Rufus explained with a small smile at her innocence.

#41 – Completion:  
Yuffie smiled at her completed construction that Rufus gave her to do, until he bluntly said it sucked, which made her toss the construction at his head.

#42 – Clouds:  
Yuffie said that she wanted to jump on the clouds and bounce on them, until Rufus, the unromantic jerk, told her that is physically impossible and went on about the formation of clouds.

#43 – Sky:  
Rufus sometimes wonders if the sky will turn red again, if Meteor reappears, Yuffie told him that the sky was blue for a reason.

#44 – Heaven:  
Yuffie wondered if there really was heaven, Rufus told her to not worry about it and just focus on the present.

#45 – Hell:  
When Rufus raved on about him going to hell, Yuffie hit him on the head to knock some sense into him.

#46 – Sun:  
Yuffie does not know how Rufus can wear four layers of clothing even when the sun is shinning brightly; he just said it makes him look cool.

#47 – Moon:  
When Yuffie looked at the full moon with Rufus, he held her hand and smiled at this rare moment.

#48 – Waves:  
Rufus was laughing hard when wave after wave destroyed Yuffie's sand castle, until she threw her bucket at his head.

#49 – Hair:  
Hair was very important to Rufus, he spent a lot of time combing it, but Yuffie really liked it when his hair was messy.

#50 – Supernova:  
Yuffie once asked if she was a supernova to him, Rufus said that she would only be one if she was mentally bright.


	2. Set Beta

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all characters go to Square-Enix. OOCness as usual, flames are welcome.

#01 – Walking:  
When Rufus walked with Yuffie around Midgar, he realized that the simplest things are sometimes the best things.

#02 – Waltz:  
When Yuffie learned how to Waltz with Rufus, she stepped on his foot often, but she was still glad that he had the patience to teach her and not get angry.

#03 – Wishes:  
One time, Yuffie asked Rufus what he wished for, he said there was nothing to wish for; he had everything he wanted right next to him.

#04 – Wonder:  
Rufus wondered how Yuffie was able to threaten him without a second thought while looking extremely cute while doing so.

#05 – Worry:  
When Yuffie finally returned after missing for one month, Rufus hugged her, admitting that he was worried for her safety.

#06 – Whimsy:  
Rufus always thought that Yuffie was whimsical, since she can be nice and protective one moment then on the urge of beating the crap out of him the next moment.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
Yuffie once did not like Midgar; for it reminded her of a wasteland, but later it became brighter to her when she went out with Rufus.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
Rufus usually only drank small amounts of rum, but the ninja always stuffed more down his throat, wanting to see him all drunk and hyper.

#09 – War  
The war between Wutai and Shin-Ra was horrible, but in its own unexplainable ways, it was able to bring Yuffie and Rufus closer together.

#10 – Weddings  
After seeing a marriage, Yuffie looked at Rufus and wondered if they would ever get married.

#11 – Birthday  
When Yuffie turned 18 years old on her birthday, Rufus gave her a newly polished shuriken and a quick kiss on the cheek.

#12 – Blessing  
Rufus secretly thought it was a blessing that Yuffie would like someone as sinful as him.

#13 – Bias  
Yuffie thought that people were biased if they thought that all Shin-Ra people were evil, for Rufus has reformed in his ways.

#14 – Burning  
Sometimes Yuffie had to comfort Rufus from his nightmares, flashbacks of the burning of his being during that fateful night.

#15 – Breathing  
Rufus was content in just holding Yuffie in his arms, hearing her breathe and being alive for him.

#16 – Breaking  
People once thought that the Shin-Ra President could never break, but Rufus had a mental breakdown when Yuffie died from his own shotgun blast

#17 – Belief  
While Yuffie held a sleeping Rufus in her arms, she believed that even the most dangerous person could look innocent in his sleep.

#18 – Balloon  
When Rufus popped her balloon from a party, Yuffie forced him to buy the whole stock of balloons from the store in return.

#19 – Balcony  
As Yuffie was looking up at the stars from the balcony, she felt Rufus wrap his arms around her and whisper gentle things in her ear.

#20 – Bane  
Yuffie sadly realized that Rufus would always feel haunted by his father; she just hoped that it wouldn't lead to his bane.

#21 – Quiet  
Rufus was very quiet as he accidentally barged into the room while Yuffie was changing her clothes.

#22 – Quirks  
One of Yuffie's quirks was to pat Rufus' head when he became really angry.

#23 – Question  
Rufus once asked Yuffie what a period was; she said to not ask stupid questions that he would never understand.

#24 – Quarrel  
When Barret and Rufus quarreled, it always ended up with Cloud and Yuffie trying to hold back the big man from shooting the President of Shin-Ra.

#25 – Quitting  
Yuffie's happiest day was when Rufus quit to stop hiding his feelings and emotions to Yuffie and everyone else.

#26 – Jump  
Yuffie liked to jump on Rufus, but sometimes she jumped a little too hard on him, making him fall over.

#27 – Jester  
When Yuffie and Rufus went to a medieval show, Rufus almost shot the poor jester in the head when he dumped a pie on the President's head.

#28 – Jousting  
While Rufus and Yuffie watched the jousting between the two knights, Rufus wrapped an arm around Yuffie's shoulders and held her to him.

#29 – Jewel  
Yuffie almost fainted when Rufus went down on one knee and proposed to her, showing the glittering jewel in the expensive box.

#30 – Just  
Yuffie never thought that Rufus was evil; she felt that he was just in his actions in order to kill Diamond Weapon.

#31 – Smirk  
Yuffie sometimes wanted to punch Rufus' lights out to wipe that superior smirk off his face.

#32 – Sorrow  
Rufus always hid his is sorrow, never letting it out or showing anyone, Yuffie said it was okay to let go, that he doesn't have to be strong all of the time.

#33 – Stupidity  
When Rufus didn't know how to ride a Chocobo, Yuffie was amazed at the President's stupidity. 

#34 – Serenade  
Yuffie felt relaxed and at peace when Rufus hired a musician to play a serenade for her.

#35 – Sarcasm  
Yuffie was happy when Rufus said that she was really smart, until she realized that he had sarcasm thick in that statement.

#36 – Sordid  
Rufus felt that he was sordid in the inside, dirty with people's lives hanging on his conscience, but Yuffie still loved him anyways.

#37 – Soliloquy  
After Rufus gave a soliloquy to himself, Yuffie knew that he felt better about the death of his mom.

#38 – Sojourn  
Yuffie and Rufus went to Costa Del Sol to sojourn and relax there, not knowing that all of the Turks will be there to bug their boss.

#39 – Share  
Although Yuffie shared many things with her friends, Rufus is the only possession that she will not share with anyone else.

#40 – Solitary  
Rufus had always lived a solitary life, even with countless employees around him; Yuffie was the only one that could get rid of that feeling.

#41 – Nowhere  
Yuffie always thought that her relationship with Rufus would go nowhere, but he proved her wrong when he admitted his love to her.

#42 – Neutral  
Yuffie and Rufus had neutral feelings toward each other, that is, they both cared for one other greatly.

#43 – Nuance  
Yuffie made a nuance when she said that she always wanted to be with her secret love and stay with Rufus forever.

#44 – Near  
When Rufus was near Yuffie, he felt that money and his job was far away from his mind.

#45 – Natural  
It almost seemed natural how Rufus' arms would fit around Yuffie's waist.

#46 – Horizon  
As Rufus and Yuffie looked out at the horizon, they both felt a gentle breeze that ruffled both of their hair playfully.

#47 – Valiant  
Yuffie felt that Rufus was valiant in his own way, never giving up even in the most impossible odds.

#48 – Virtuous  
Rufus knew that Yuffie had a virtuous moral, that she held no grudge against him when she had every right to.

#49 – Victory  
Yuffie did a victory dance when she was able to make Rufus wash the dishes that night.

#50 - Defeat  
When they started to ride on the Chocobo, Yuffie smiled cheekily at him as Rufus sighed in defeat of letting the ninja having her way.


End file.
